


Dreams and Nightmares

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How boring can a meeting about dreams be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Träume und Alpträume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126680) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Träume und Alpträume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126680) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> 1\. And thousand thanks to Amity for her wonderful beta! Thank you so much for your patience and your good ideas!  
> 2\. Many thanks to Nicci, for the manip (even if it was very difficult this time *g*)
> 
> 3\. The MUCH better (much longer version is my translation into German: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4126680 )

After sitting through a three-hour lecture about Goa´uld dreaming devices, the subconscious, and the significance of dreams and nightmares, SG-1 continued to talk about it during dinner at O’Malley’s.

“So, what has been your strangest or worst dream?” Daniel asked while munching his baked potatoes and glancing at his teammates.

Teal´c began and recalled one of his nightmares when he lost his symbiote. Everybody was impressed by the sincerity in the Jaffa’s voice. Next was Carter, but she chickened out and talked endlessly about dancing bananas and other fruit. Jack arched his eyebrows and refused to think about the Freudian significance in that.

Then it was Daniel’s turn, and for one moment, the archaeologist hesitated. He wondered what would happen if he confessed one of his recurring dreams about licking syrup or chocolate from Jack’s body. However, common sense made him tell one of his nightmares instead.

“I sometimes dream I come through the Stargate naked, or only clad in my blue jammies, and everybody passes out when they see me, even the marines in the gate-room and on the ramp. I…”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” O’Neill muttered under his breath to Carter who shot him a quick glance.

“Naked Daniel,” he explained with a leer and Carter nodded understandingly thinking of all the drooling nurses when Dr. Jackson was in the infirmary.

Daniel, who had overheard Jack and seen the expression on Sam’s face, turned slightly red. O’ Neill clapped him on the shoulder saying cheerfully, “No need to be embarrassed. We all have our secret wishes.”

“That isn’t my secret …” Daniel began indignantly, but stopped when he saw the grinning faces of his friends. Instead, he changed tactics and asked, “So, Jack, what about you?”

“Kissing Hammond on his bald head,” Jack answered promptly. 

“You made that up!” Daniel accused.

“Why? Isn’t it …humiliating enough for you? What do you want me to say?”

Daniel had a lot of possible answers to that question but he refrained from expressing them aloud. Although he was tempted.

“Nothing.“ Daniel took a sip from his glass and avoided Jack’s eyes.

**********

Two hours later, in the dark parking lot, while Jack was fumbling with his car keys, Daniel came back to the conversation they had had. "Do you really have nightmares of kissing Hammond?” he asked curiously.

Jack stopped his movement and glanced at Daniel who was leaning nonchalantly against the door of his car, his arms folded and fixing him with an intent stare.  
“The truth?”

“If you manage.”

“Hey, don’t be so saucy! Carter wasn’t very forthcoming herself,” Jack said defensively.

“Why? You don’t believe her dreaming about big, long, well-shaped bananas?” Daniel asked mischievously. 

“Daniel!!” Jack choked, grinning despite himself. “We… we shouldn’t make derisive remarks like that about her.”

“Right. After all, kissing Hammond isn’t any better,” Daniel conceded gracefully. Before Jack could interrupt, he continued, “Tell me, Jack, what was the most nightmarish about your dream: That it was Hammond? Or the bald head? Or kissing a man?”

They were in a very dark area of the parking lot and therefore Jack had difficulty reading Daniel’s expression. But something in Daniel’s tone made him realize that the answer seemed to be very important to him. Nevertheless, he teased, “Who said it was a nightmare?”

“You have a … crush on Hammond??” Daniel asked incredulously, taken aback for a moment.

Suddenly Jack saw the path his … subconscious had led him. If he denied the Hammond-part, that left the kissing-part. He then had to admit that kissing a man was NOT a nightmare for him. That he had indeed had very vivid dreams about Daniel and him just doing that. But …

Daniel wasn’t patient enough to let him think this through properly. He advanced one step, deliberately invaded his personal space and asked, “You ever wanted to kiss a man?”

“Jeez, Daniel…” Jack felt a bit at a loss here.

“You’re afraid of answering my question?” Daniel teased half-mockingly and laid his hand on Jack’s upper arm.

“I’m afraid of nothing!” Jack hissed. This accusation and Daniel’s touch had brought him out of his reflection. He spun into action and pushed Daniel against the side-door of his truck.

“Ya know you’re assuming quite a lot here! It may be that I haven’t …”

Daniel interrupted him, “Jack?”

“What?” Jack inquired, irritated.

“Do you want to kiss ME?”

“Wanna kiss you?” Jack repeated absentmindedly, while his eyes were roaming over Daniel’s body. Daniel’s gorgeous body. Wait! Where did that adjective come from? But Daniel WAS gorgeous and cute and irresistible and … grinning like a madman, because he, the hard-assed Air-Force Colonel was behaving like a dope!

“You …!” Jack began, slightly infuriated, but then stopped searching for an appropriate swear word, leaned forward instead, and pressed his lips onto Daniel’s.

Without hesitation, Daniel opened his mouth, wrapping one arm around Jack’s neck, pressing the other into Jack’s back to pull him closer. 

Jack could smell the cold smoke from the restaurant in Daniel’s hair and tasted beer and spices and … Daniel on his tongue. And as if this wasn’t already sensory input enough, Daniel’s hand began sliding over his back and arms and neck and - oh, yes - his ass, tracing every curve with long, clever fingers. Learning, exploring, caressing. Making him dizzy with want and the need to get still closer.

Daniel ran warm hands underneath the dark green pullover Jack wore, skimming directly over Jack's bare skin, teasing first his stomach then his right nipple with a quick brush sending heated chills through both their bodies when Jack moaned. During this “mapping” they never interrupted the kiss that got hungrier and hotter by the minute. Daniel brought his left leg between Jack’s legs and let him feel without any doubt how turned on he was.

The rush of blood to his cock upon sensing Daniel’s hardness so close made Jack light-headed, needing and heavy with desire. He felt an almost hurtful tension building deep in his bones.

Only the clink of the bunch of keys that fell from his hand onto the asphalt tore Jack back from the madness of the moment. Panting harshly, he broke the kiss and then bent awkwardly to pick up the keys.

When Daniel tried to catch his lips once more while Jack unlocked the car, Jack cupped his cheek and let one thumb trace Daniel’s lip. “Get into the car,” he ordered with a rasping voice.

Daniel climbed into the passenger seat, half-leaning over the driver’s seat and immediately reaching for Jack when he shut the door.

It was dangerous to continue here in the parking lot and they both knew it, but at this moment, in this semi-intimacy of the car, they felt unable to stop their hands from touching. Fingers brushing over the denim of jeans, kneading muscular thighs and butts, tongues licking on lips, earlobes and eyelids, their breathing hard and moaning. Neither of them could prevent their bodies rubbing against each other, the friction between their legs and groins so deliciously intoxicating, the sensations slowly spiralling out of control.

However, when Daniel tried to unzip Jack’s trousers the colonel felt that the scale tipped now from “dangerous” to “insane” and he knew that he had to stop his overeager archaeologist. 

“Daniel, please, we have to …”

Daniel closed his mouth with another kiss.

He had to somehow gain Daniel’s attention. When Daniel’s lips nibbled lower onto his neck, he grabbed the opportunity now that he was able to speak again. 

“Eh…sweetheart…sugar pie…”

Daniel yanked his head back and stared open-mouthed at Jack. “What the hell…?”

Jack burst into laughter. “So are you listening now?”

Daniel rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help grinning.

“Let’s drive home first, okay?”

“And then?”

“Then you tell me about your dreams.”

“Oh, I’m afraid I can’t compete with Sam’s dreams. But …” All the way home Daniel made up stories for Jack that became more and more explicit the closer they got to Jack’s house.

 

When Jack opened his front door, he was convinced that dreaming about going naked through the Stargate in blue jammies and having all the marines swooning around you was quite normal.

 

\---The End---

 

©Antares, August 2005


End file.
